kpopfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Jiyeon
thumb|400px Perfil *'Nombre:' 지연 / Ji Yeon *'Nombre:' 박지연 / Park Ji Yeon *'Profesión: '''Cantante,Actriz,Modelo,Bailarina y MC de show *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 07-Junio-1993 (21) *'Estatura: 167cm *'Signo zodiacal: '''Géminis *'Tipo de sangre: AB *'Agencia:'Core Contents Media Dramas * Triangle (MBC, 2014) Cameo * Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) *Goodbye Miss Ripley (MBC, 2011) Cameo *Jungle Fish 2 (KBS1, 2010) *T-ara and Yoon Si-yoon's Bubibubi (Olive TV,2010) *God of Study (KBS2, 2010) *Hero (SBS / 2010) - cameo *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009) *Soul (MBC, 2009) *Aeja's Older Sister, Minja (SBS, 2008) *Hello! Miss (KBS2, 2007) Pequeña Aparicion Temas para Dramas *Kiss and Cry tema para Triangle Ji Yeon (T-ara) & Shorry J (Feat. Seung Hee) * Day By Day tema para Dream High Season 2 (2012) *''Super Star'' tema para Dream High Season 2 (2012) (con Hyorin y Ailee) *''Together'' tema para Dream High Season 2 (2012) (con JB) *''Little By Little'' tema para Jungle Fish 2 (2010) *''Coffee Over Milk'' tema para Coffee House (2010) (con Hyomin y Lee Bo Ram (SeeYa)) *''Ernest'' tema para God of Study (2010) *''Ttoreureu tema para God of Study (2010) *''Women's Generation tema para Cinderella Man (2009) *''Forever Love'' tema para Cinderella Man (2009) Películas *Gnomeo & Juliet (2011) Voz de Juliet *Jungle Fish 2 (2011) *Death Bell 2 (2010) Programas de TV *happy together 2014 * Hello Baby Temporada 3 (KBS Joy, 2011) junto a T-ara *Dream Girls (Mnet, 2010-2011) *New Sunday (SBS, 2010-2011) *Show! Music Core - Host (2010-Presente) *Heroes (2010) Videos Musicales *하면 할수록 (More and More) - The SeeYa Feat. Son Ho Joon (2014) *Painkiller - T-ara, The SeeYa, 5Dolls, SPEED (2013). *Seo In Guk - Shake It Up! (2011) *Young Gun - I Have To Let you Go (2010) *SG Wannabe - Saranghae (2009) *SG Wannabe - My Cry Baby (2009) *SMASH - Never Ending Story (2008) Discografía Mini Album Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' T-ara * Sub Grupo:T-ara N4 *'Educacion:' HyeHwa Girls High *'Aficiones: '''Dormir, ver Peliculas *'Especialidad: '''Deportes, Cocina *Es timida con gente nueva. * Cuando recién habían debutado dijo que no tenia ningún amigo de la secundaria ya que la transfirieron 3 veces de escuela para que fuera mas fáciles sus actividades en la TV, pero que cuando trataba de adaptarse sus compañeros la veían como una celebridad y como no podía ir seguido la situación empeoro, es por eso que sus unicas amigas son IU y Luna de F(x). *Admitió en un programa de entretenimiento, haber dado su primer beso al actor Yoo Seung Ho. *Es el tipo ideal de Yoon Shi Yoon *En la emision del 4 de Agosto del CBM ,DK al aclarar unos rumores sobre un tipo de romance por unas fotos que salierón ,este declaró que su tipo ideal era Jiyeon ,a lo que Jiyeon comenzó a reír y dijo "DK es un muy buen cantante y además es muy guapo". *En el último episodio de ‘Section TV‘, Jiyeon de T-ara reveló su amor secreto ,esta timidamente confesó: "Me gusta mucho Lee Chun Hee sunbaenim. Ya le he enviado 5 a 6 mensajes de vídeo expresando mis sentimientos, pero no he recibido ninguna respuesta. Me gustaría que me respondiera almenos solo una vez." *Sus mejores amigas son IU y Luna de F(x) * es muy cercana y amiga de suzy * es cercana al grupo speed de su misma compañía *Feeldog de BIGSTAR dijó que le gusta mucho Jiyeon. *Yoo Seung Ho declaro que es la mas hermosa de T-ara. *Resientemente Yoo Seung Ho ,en una entrevisa declaro que su compañera en God Of Study y amiga Jiyeon , podria ser su tipo ideal asi como su compañera en missing you la actriz " Yoon Eun Hye" ademas de eso arguento.. "Ambas son hermosas y tinen una personalidad unica" *Está declaro que Yoo Seung Ho le confeso que solo le gustaba como amiga *Muchos Idols la han elegido como su tipo ideal. *Es la chica ideal de Hoon de U-Kiss *Llendo al colegio, se perdió, y estuvo 5 horas sin saber donde estaba. *Es fuerte y un poco tosca, esto se refleja en en programa de televisión HEROES. *En el programa Invincible Youth, Thunder y Mir de MBLAQ la eligieron para que sea su pareja de juegos, pero finalmente Thunder decidió rendirse y Jiyeon se quedó con Mir. *Tuvo una cita en el parque de diversiones con Wooyoung de 2PM. *En un programa le mencionaron el tema de sus "Antifans", ella se puso muy mal y empezó a llorar. *Ella y Jun Hyung (B2ST) son amigos antes del debut. *Jinwoon (2AM) confensó en un programa que le gustaría casarse con ella porque se habían hecho cercanos en Dream High Season 2 *Jiyeon grabó el videoclip de la version japonesa de Yayaya sola?, debido a su apretada agenda no pudo asistir a la grabación con las demás, por eso apenas aparece en el videoclip, y cuando enfocan a todas, solo hay 6 * En la conferencia de prensa de Dream High Season 2 Ji Yeon eligió entre los tres principales personajes masculinos del drama,ah JB (GOT7) como el que le gustaba más como hombre y además como el más caballero de todos * .Recientemente JB (GOT7) dijo que sigue en contacto con los miembros del elenco de Dream High 2 y que su primer beso en la televisión fue con Park Ji Yeon. También dijo que le gustaría trabajar con ella nuevamente en otro drama. * sehun de EXO dijo que le gustaba t-ara y su favorita era jiyeon * es cercana a chanyeon de EXO se conosian antes de debutar * hizo su debut como solista junto a hyomin * Jiyeon de T-ara y Hyeri de Girl’s Day trabajarán juntas como MCs en el programa “The Show: All About K-Pop” * Cuando IU la fue a visitar a su casa le dijo que tenia cara de soberbia pero que ahora se ve idiota. * Las miembros e incluso IU están de acuerdo que es muy mala cocinando pero que se esfuerza mucho en hacerlo. * Recientemente dijo que su tipo ideal es G-dragon. Galería tara jiyeon egoist magazine.jpg Jiyeon smiling outdoors sparkle photobook-9326.jpg Park Jiyeon.jpg Park Jiyeon1.jpg Jiyeon-photo.jpg Jiyeon_-T-ara_Sparkle-.jpg 130116-t-ara-at-27th-golden-disk-awards1.jpg jiyeon3.jpg|jiyeon oliii.jpg 156283_477851278924322_1231853882_n.jpg tumblr_mcvv912lJ81rk9apko4_250.png Jiyeon8.jpg 1901208_824482774233733_1336376493_n.jpg Captura38.PNG Captura42.PNG Captura39.PNG Captura41.PNG 10547546_758346260892891_4073652384968779384_n.jpg 00.jpg 10450839_1410310552590470_757749823165025241_n (1).jpg 1012786_659878934057713_1921407774_n.png T-ara-unit-Jiyeon.jpg Roly-poly-t-ara-tiara-23271758-400-267.jpg tararolypolywallpapers13.jpg 164571_166316876744432_4093816_n.jpg 10552621_1451314521808378_8094347721309784945_n.jpg 41168442.jpg 63706_376783049075228_1748772319_n.jpg 381291_258982427483502_344402236_n.jpg tumblr_inline_n7l1l1XFU31r8a1aa.jpg